Breakout on Coruscant
"The unfortunate miscarriage of three Confederate leaders escaping Republic justice is most grave. Now that they are free, they will return to Count Dooku's servitude, and will most certainly commit more brutal and heinous acts against those who oppose the Separatist rebellion. We, as the Senate, and the Republic military, accept full responsibility for this unexpected event, and will therefore make it our utmost priority to tighten security around our capital." '' : ―Chancellor Palpatine, conveying the grim news of the prison outbreak on Coruscant The '''Breakout on Coruscant '''occured in mid 20 BBY. Since the first year of the Clone Wars, notable Separatist leaders such as Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Whorm Loathsom of the Retail Caucus, were apprehended by the Republic, and remained imprisoned until the second-third year of the war. Count Dooku, realizing that the Separatist cause would crumble if these leaders did not escape, initated a covert rescue operation, enlisting the help of Dark Jedi Xeron Hylos and his acolytes. Though Xeron never participated in the breakout, Tellene Lunos, his trusted confidant, led the operation. The outcome of the operation resulted in the rescue of all three Separatist leaders, along with the deaths of the Coruscant Shock Troopers. Later, Jedi Generals Serin Waylun and Kyle Redbreak were requested to help lead the investigation in the hopes of finding those responsible for commiting the breakout. The Jedi Order also took part in the investigation, and Jedi Knights, accompanied by Clone Shock Troopers, scoured the city for the three refugees and their rescuers. Prelude : ''"There is little time to waste, Xeron. Send in your best acolytes to rescue the Separatist leaders, and leave no witnesses. I will not tolerate with failure, and the consequences will be most... unforgiving. : ―Count Dooku While the Republic managed to capture some of the noted Separatist leaders of the Confederacy, it made little to no difference to tip the scales of the war in the Republic's favour. Count Dooku, moreover, realized his leadership would not be enough to lead the Confederacy to victory, and so therefore created a covert operation, involving Xeron's elite acolytes, led by Tellene. Provided with forged identity chips and disguises, the elite team, codenamed, "Desecrate", sneaked itself into Coruscant, and made subtle approaches to the Republic prison block in an attempt to sabotage its many defenses. Jailbreak The seven acolytes, led by Tellene, managed to infiltrate the Republic prison by sabotaging several wires controlling the secutiry turrets, cameras, as well as the turbolifts. They then caused a blackout, making many of the prisoners panic. While the Shock Troopers were pre-occupied of dealing with them, the Desecrate team then made their way to free the Separatist prisoners. However, they were confronted by Commander Fox and his shock troopers, and a breif, but heated fight began. Although Fox and his men fought valiantly, they were unable to prevent the escape of the acolytes. The acolytes then contacted Dooku about the success of their mission. The Count, pleased, told them that a shuttle would arrive for them in the Coruscant Underworld, since the surface of Coruscant would be heavily watched, and patrolled by many clones. The Republic Takes Action : "In the late of hours of the night, the Republic prison block on Coruscant has been broken into by a band of presumably Separatist operatives. I have requested that all of the Coruscant Security Force, as well as the Jedi Order, including any Clone units on Coruscant to find these three escaped prisoners and recapture them by any means possible. These fugitives could be hiding anywhere, and so I have therefore decided to place a plantary lockdown until this issue has been resolved. All ships leaving Coruscant will remain where they are, and all ships arriving, will be asked to leave. Citizens are expected to give out their full co-operation to the Jedi Order and the Coruscant Security Force should they approach you with questions. We urge everyone to remain vigilant, and come forward with information relevant to this recent breakout." : ―Chancellor Palpatine addressing the citizens of Coruscant When news of the breakout reached the ears of the Senate, they were plunged in an uproar. They then immediately called out all members of the Coruscant Security Force and Clone Shock troopers to find and track down the three escaped prisoners at all costs. Furthermore, the Jedi Order was also called to help, with Jedi Knight Serin Waylun and Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak leading the investigation. Moreover, Chancellor Palpatine issued a planetary lockdown, quarantining all ships, and having the Coruscant Defense Fleet, including a small flotilla of the Independence Fleet to blockade the planet. All Clone units on Coruscant, including the Special Operations Brigade, the 422nd Defense Corps and the 98th Defense Legion were also called out to assist with the search. Citizens found themselves being questioned if they saw anything suspicious and then were asked for their ID. The remaining Jedi on Coruscant were dispatched with a squad of Clone Troopers to search for the Separatist leaders. Waylun and Redbreak, accompanied by Captain Scar and Commander Branch respectively, arrived at the Coruscant Prison Block to find a lead. Waylun then discovered a small piece of cloth, belonging to the people who infiltrated the prison. Redbreak, accompanied by Commander Branch and Delta Squad, made their way to customs to ask if any people came before the breakout. Following the arrival, however, an explosion in docking bay 429 only pressed their investigation further. Meeting General Austin, there was very little to go with, until a crate filled with a mutilated body cast a new light on the investigation. While the morgue performed an autopsy on the body, Redbreak, along with Delta Squad and Branch, returned to the temple to report their findings. (To be Expanded) City Patrol Suicide Attacks Alnin took his squad to investigate a disturbance reported on Level 3216. Once deployed, Alnin and Gran made their way to a small tapcafe, where a hooded woman had entered. Alnin managed to gain information about several suicide attacks happening in in the Coruscant Underworld. Shortly after that, they set off in hot pursuit of the woman, presumably a member of the breakout team, as she fled the building. The Runaway : "These knives are commonly carried by those lurking in the Underworld. Specfically, pirates and criminals. I suspect the breakout team had help from them." : "But how? I doubt if the team possessed a wad of credits on their person to pay them." : "Perhaps they were paid by someone else to assist them. However, we should focus on our task first and find the fugutives. Should we come across any unfriendly people, then we'll be the ones to raise the blade first." : "Indeed, but let's try not to reverse the roles. We're the investigators, not the murderers." : ―Serin Waylun and Kyle Redbreak examining the suicidal bodies at the morgue Meanwhile, Redbreak and his squad found nothing in their sector, but soon came upon on the deaths of Shock Troopers. While they pondered on how they were killed, they were disrupted by a crate falling on top of them. Following his escape, however, another member of the breakout team, ran into the subtram, closely followed by Redbreak. Finding an Underworld Police Officer, Redbreak found a man trying to shuffle close to the rear end of the car, and followed him. However, what he didn't know was that the Police Officer was in fact the member of the breakout in disguise. Locking the door, he detached the last car, and led it down a damaged track, of which it plummeted down, taking Redbreak and the passengers with it. With the timely arrival of Captain Blazer, they were saved, just before the car hit the framework of an industrial pipeline. Although the man was reluctant to talk after he was rescued, he stated that a group of Shock Troopers was asking questions that seemed trivial to him when they were suddenly dispatched by a hooded man. Afterwards, Redbreak was called by Waylun to join him in the local morgue to examine the suicidal citizens' bodies. At the morgue, the Jedi discovered that these people did not commit suicide, but in fact were murdered by a small knife, normally carried by pirates and criminals in the Coruscant Underworld. The reason for this was to increase the tension on Coruscant, thereby provoking the people to start protests, demonstrations, even fights against the Senate. Even more so, all available Shock Troopers were to be recalled to help portect the Senate Building, even when there was a breakout. Because of all Shock Troopers being recalled to the Senate, units of the 422nd Defense Corps and the 98th Defense Legion as well as the 307th Regiment were called out to cover the search instead. Alnin contacted the Jedi, saying that they were pursuing a member of the breakout team in level 3216. Following his transmission, Redbreak and Waylun left immediately to give chase. Pursuit in the Lower Levels : "You won't find me as cooperative you as might have thought, Jedi." "On the contrary, you've acted more in our favor than I would have expected. Needless to say your talents could serve us well." "I'd rather die than submit to you and your darkening Order." "Careful now. Many around here would find those terms agreeable." : ―Tellene Lunos and Gram Alnin, as they duel aboard a speeder bus As Alnin and Gran chased after Tellene, jumping from speeder to speeder, they managed to descend into the lower levels of the Underworld. All nearby units were to find the woman and capture her. When Gran reported the news of what happened on the upper parts of Coruscant, Alnin decided not to reveal or to have heard the information, claiming that "the politics of war will not interfere this time", thereby meaning taking this as a security matter. Descending into Level 2549, both Gram and Serin found an overturned speeder bike, of which Gran discovered was not the one belonging to the breakout team. Guided by Tearborn Squad, they also found a trail of coolant left by the speeder, traching back to an abandoned storage area. Breaching the door, while Alnin overlooking from the roof, Serin and the clones overheard a conversation detaling the location of the ship, including the device they used to cut power at the Republic Military base. When one of the acolytes found out the entrance door was broken into, Tellen ordered that the Separatist leaders were to be escorted out, and that the pirates, of whom they were hired by someone else, to prevent the Republic from recapturing. Alnin and Serin barely made it out, and set off to find the transport in an attempt to block off their escape. Meanwhile, Redbreak and Kenobi learned from Austin and Obrim that the deceased pilot was Densal Trekan, a Rodian having a black record, detailing assualt, extortion, embezzlement, murder and smuggling. Trekan's last known location was on Arkania, where he was hired to transport a woman, plus her associates to Coruscant. Redbreak surmized that this was the same person whom they were after. Both Obrim and Austin also reported about the crates being used to smuggle them to the base, but were not certain if they actually did use them. As they moved to continue with their investigation, Kenobi realized that Dooku was training an army of acolytes, and that Arkania may have been one of the training grounds used for dark-siders. Following this, Cody received a transmission saying that Alnin and Waylun caught onto their trail. Kenobi and Redbreak immediately set forth to assist them, as the formers made their way to counter a group of pirates battling Skywalker's squad on Level 2033 and cut off the fugitives' escape... Pirate Peril Kenobi and Redbreak made their way to Skywalker's position, unaware that they were being followd by other pirates stationed throughout the sector to cover the escape. Although they were near to reach Anakin, a large debris blocked their way, forcing them to take another route which was held by pirates. (To be Expanded) Protest at the Senate (To be Expanded) The Traitor Exposed (To be Expanded) Chase Through the City (To be Expanded) Particpants Outcome *Separatist Leaders escape *Commander Fox wounded in combat Casualties Galactic Republic *Many Clone Troopers wounded or killed Confederacy of Independent Systems *One Acolyte killed *Numerous Pirates and Criminals killed Category:Events